The Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles
by Team Zerolimitz
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has had many adventures as a member of team 7. But what would happen if Naruto was on another team with new teammates and a new sensei. These are the chronicles of the orange clad ninja Uzumaki Naruto. Current Arc: The Survival Excersise
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Excluding my own original characters nothing Naruto belongs to me. ** **A/N: Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction so please bear with me. Any Constructive Criticism is welcome. Also I hope you enjoy my original characters. I've really hesitated on posting it but here goes nothing. The Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles begins now.** __

__

_**The Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles**_

**Chapter 1**

**A new beginning**

The sun rises brightly above the village of Konoha. Its gentle rays bathe the sun in its warm glow welcoming the morning air. The village slowly begins to awaken as closed windows, protection from the cold nights open letting in the gentle perfect weather. In one of the smaller apartments on the highest floor a loud alarm clock begins buzzing letting off its annoying wake-up call. A fist emerges from the blankets of the bed laying next to the bedside table upon which the clock was set and slams into it causing it to cease its voice. A walrus capped blond in white and blue pajamas rises up from the covers with his eyes still closed unable to fully awake himself yet. With a large yawn, Naruto Uzumaki arises from his bed and heads into his kitchen. He warms some water and grabs a cup of his favorite ramen. Upon making his food Naruto gleefully shouts "Itadakimasu!", before devouring his meal. After eating, Naruto quickly puts on his casual orange and blue attire. He takes his Konoha forehead protector from his bedside table and puts it on. He gives himself a smirk in the mirror.  
"Today is the day, Today I become a Konoha Shinobi." he states staring himself in the mirror "Alright, Lets Go!" cheers Naruto as he rushes from his apartments towards the Konoha Ninja Academy.

* * *

**Nemura Residence 10:12 am**

The windows of a small apartment in the middle of Konoha opens illuminating the room showing its many shelves of books and some antique swords and daggers hanging on the walls. A young man with silver hair down to his shoulders and emerald green eyes stares into the village as some of the villagers begin working on their daily tasks. The young man wears a fishnet T-shirt covered by a black and silver jacket(like Naruto's but not zipped. His pants were that of a traditional ninja. A large sword lay placed diagonally on the wall with multiple symbols carved into it._(Fallen from the clouds into the leaves.)_ He takes a deep breath grabs the massive sword beside him and straps it onto his back. He looks at the clock and sees the time of 10:15 am. "Fifteen minutes until the meeting begins,"he says as he heads for the door of his apartment, "I better hurry." As he exits the building he realizes something. "Oh I almost forgot." he takes his Konoha headband from his pocket and places it on his neck. He begins to walk towards the academy at a normal pace. "Tatsumaru, Wait up!" yells a young teenager's voice from behind the silver haired swordsman. Tatsumaru turns to see a young boy around thirteen running toward him. The boy runs up beside Tatsu and nearly doubles over breathing heavily."Alex!? You ran all the way here?" asks Tatsumaru. "Yup...I...sure...did." replies Alex as he tries to catch his breath.  
"Why?" "Cause I'm wanted to prove to you that I could run all the way to the Academy without resting. "..." "And, I ended up meeting you along the way." says Alex still breathing heavily. "Um...you do realize you already lost your own wager?" says Tatsumaru chuckling slightly. "How?!" yells an excited and weary Alex. "...You stopped." "...Damn it!" yells Alex as Tatsumaru laughs heartily. "Better luck next time buddy, Now come on, we still have to get to the Academy." says Tatsumaru while walking in the direction of the Academy "Right, Right." replies Alex as he follows quickly behind him.

* * *

**Mimori Residence 10:15 am**

A young teenage girl combs her long silky raven black hair in the well lit bathroom of her large expensive house in the richest part of Konoha. She looks into her custom made marble trimmed mirror with her sapphire eyes and her well kept skin as smooth as silk. She places her comb on the marble sink and flips her hair. She begins posing like a model in her expensive fur robe. A loud pounding echoes off of the bathroom door. "Kayla, Hurry up!" yells a small voice from the other side. "You've been in there for two hours!" "Shut up Tsukichi," yells back Kayla. "Geez Can't a girl do her hair in peace!" "Not if she takes forever!" yells Tsukichi continuing the argument. Kayla places down her comb and opens the bathroom door revealing her little brother Tsukichi who had short silky hair like Kayla's only short barely over his face. He wears a black T-shirt and some blue shorts. He looks at Kayla with his piercing blue eyes. "About time sis! You always do this!" "Out of the way squirt." says Kayla nudging Tsukichi out of her way. "A lady must always be elegant." says Kayla walking down the hall flipping her hair. "Wow always huh?" "Yes always." "Then you must be a more of an old man than a lady." Kayla quickly responded to this smacking Tsukichi in the back of his head and then walking into her room and slamming the door. Tsukichi rubs his injury as Kayla changes inside her room. Kayla reopens her door revealing her daily clothing. She wears an outfit similar to Sakura's but a silk blue in color with an eagle emblem of her family's heritage. She doesn't wear the shorts like Sakura. She walks down the hallway followed by her little brother towards the kitchen. She looks towards a wooden door to her right as she walks down the large halls with the words Tsukimura on the door engraved in marble. "Its almost time for breakfast," says Kayla pointing towards the door. "Is he up?" "Nope he always sleeps in." "Geez he is a lazy ninja." says Kayla as she begins pounding on the door. "WAKE UP MORON, TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Kayla hears a lite sound from inside the room similar to a grunt followed by silence. With no answer she resumes pounding on the door.

"WAKE UP NOW, OR I"LL BLOW UP THE DOOR!" yells Kayla.

"Fine Fine whatever," comes a lazy voice from the inside of the room.

" Damned little sister."

"DON'T CURSE AROUND WOMEN DAMN IT!" yells Kayla.

Tsukimura rises from his bed scratching his long messy and unkept hair. He opens his eyes revealing their blue laziness. With a large yawn he stands up and grabs his standard Jounin attire from his closet. He quickly dresses himself and opens his bedroom door. He stares down at his two younger siblings both who were shorter than him by a foot and a half.(like Naruto and Konohamaru standing to Kakashi)

"Morning squirts." says Tsukimura as he walks past them.

Kayla taps her foot impatiently with her arms crossed.

"What kind of Jounin are you," says Kayla.

"You always get up late and you have no motivation. Geez its like you're one of the Nara family."

"Whatever," says Tsukimura as he looks towards the kitchen. "I smell food, Is mom cooking breakfast?"

"Cooked Breakfast," replies Tsukichi. "She sent me to round everyone up."

"Cool, see you at the table." says Tsukimura as he walks towards the kitchen.

Kayla walks to her other brother who was slightly older than she was room and knocks on the door. Tsukichi informs her that Tsukasa was already up and in the kitchen. Kayla and Tsukichi quickly follow behind. Kayla and family eat breakfast in relative peace minus the sibling quarrels between Kayla and Tsukichi. Tsukimura leaves for his daily patrols grumbling about how boring the job was while Kayla and Tsukasa head for the Genin Initiation. Konoha Ninja Academy 11:00 A.M. The room was filled with many of the students prepared for the Genin Initiation in the Academy Classroom. Many of the students talk about their academy days and how hard the classes were. Naruto sits in the middle row with a large smile across his face wearing his Konoha forehead protector proudly. Shikamaru walks up the stairs towards his friend Chouji when he spots Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, Why are you here?" asks Shikamaru, "This is for those who passed the final exam."

Naruto shot a quick glance at the lazy Nara "What are ya, blind?" says Naruto pointing at his own forehead.

"I passed that exam and I'm going to be a full fledged ninja."

"Whatever." was Shikamaru's response as he walked up the stairs to his seat next to Chouji.

Naruto looks back to see the two rival Konoichi Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino pushing and shoving each other to get into the room. Both cross the doorway sparking another argument. "Hah, Beat you by a toe forehead girl."

"In your dreams Ino-pig!"

"I was here first."

The argument went on for a few minutes till Sakura looks towards Naruto. Naruto sees Sakura appearing to stare directly into his blue eyes. His heart began to beat like a drum in a rock concert and a large red tint appeared on his cheeks. '

Sa...Sakura's looking straight at me.' thinks Naruto as he begins to lose rational thought. Sakura begins rushing towards his row, Naruto stands up to greet her.

"Good Morning Sakur

"OUT OF THE WAY." interupts Sakura as she shoves Naruto on his rear and out of the way staring at the raven haired boy on the other side of the row.

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun" greets Sakura with a heavy blush on her face."Ummm. Do..Do you mind if i sit next to you?"

Sasuke quickly glanced at her in the corner of his eye.

'Damn it, the meeting started 15 minutes ago and already they're at it again.' thinks the solitary Uchiha.

"HEY what do ya thinking you're doin forehead!? I'm sitting next to Sasuke." yells Ino.

"Forget that i was here first."

"I was early!" came the various rants of the Konoichi crowding around Sasuke's row. Naruto still on his butt gets an annoyed and angered look in his eyes glaring at Sasuke. He sits in a crouched position in front of the the popular Sasuke prompting Sasuke to look up at him annoyed by his presence.

'What does this idiot want?' thinks Sasuke.

Naruto grunts in anger under his breath.

'Grrrr. What do they see in this guy?!?'

This catches the attention of the Konoichi causing them to turn their attention to Naruto. Sakura spearheads the attack by yelling to the blond-haired ninja. "Hey Naruto! Get away from Sasuke!" This angers Naruto even more causing him to get closer to the Uchiha's face. In the Hokage Tower, Sandaime, and the Jounin teachers watch as the situation between Naruto and Sasuke escalates. The white-haired Jounin Hatake Kakashi focuses on Sasuke.

"So he's the last Uchiha of Konoha." "Yes," states Sandaime.

"He's this years number one rookie"

"It's a shame about the Uchihas. Says Kurenai.

"Yeah they were a major part of Konoha's power." says Asuma

"One of the two strongest bloodlines in Konoha." says a black haired jounin in the corner.

"And the other is Uzumaki Naruto, the worst academy student in almost the entire history of Konoha." says the Jounin.

Back in the classroom Naruto is still face to face with Sasuke while still being yelled at. In a the row behind Naruto, Tatsumaru and Alex have a conversation about hard times during training.

"No way are you serious" says Alex as he places his elbow on the desk accidentely hitting Naruto on the rear.

Realizing this he looks back towards him. "Oops sorry about that guy...oh crap."

Tatsumaru shakes his head. "Now you've done it, Alex."

In everyone's disgust Alex's bump put Naruto and his self-appointed rival Sasuke in an accidental lip-lock.

"What"

"the."

"Hell." Came the responses of Sakura, Ino, and Kayla in that order. Naruto and Sasuke quickly departed from one another each coughing and hagging as if they were going to be sick and die.

"Na(cough cough) Naruto i'll(cough) kill you for this" uttered Sasuke.

"(cough)(cough) I think i'm gonna die" uttered Naruto

Naruto chakra sensing was not the best but he did feel the killer vibe coming from the Konoichi. Kayla has a slight blush on her cheeks.

'actually that was kind of hot.'

"Naruto you sick bastard!" yelled Kayla to cover her shame Naruto looked up towards the angry Konoichi.

"...oh crap." says Naruto.

The girls' eyes look almost demonic.

"Naruto," says Sakura cracking her knuckles. "You're dead."

With that a vicious beating of Naruto has the entire class afraid of the Konoichi. Tatsumaru notices Alex hiding behind him.

"Alex, what the hell are you doing?"

"Hiding from them."  
"They might try and get me too."

Tatsumaru chuckles as Iruka walks into the room. Immediately he notices Naruto's dilemma. 'Arrrghh. Naruto what did you do now' "All right everyone settle down the meeting is officially beginning." This prompts everyone to get into their seats even the broken and bruised Naruto.

"Okay, First off, Congratulations!  
on passing the Academy exams and on becoming Genin.

"Genin is the first level of the true life of a ninja and it only gets harder from here."

"In order to improve Teamwork and abilities we will now pair you with to of your allies and a Jounin teacher." "Good luck to you all." "Now lets begin."

Iruka called Teams pairing many of the students of some were happy others were content or disappointed. Naruto just daydreamed till his name was called.

"Team 5: Nemura Tatsumaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Mimori Kayla." Tatsumaru simply nodded and stood up going to the same row as Naruto.

"Nice to meet you Naruto." greets Tatsumaru extending his hand to shake. "I'm Nemura Tastsumaru but my friends call me Tatsu,And above you is our other teammate."

Naruto shakes Tatsu's hand.

"Pleased to meet you."

Tatsu extends his hand up towards Kayla.

"Pleasure to meet you Kayla-san"

Kayla justs folds her arms and pouts.

"Ugghh, i wanted Uchiha on my team not a couple of dropouts."

Tatsu's eye slightly twitches while Naruto's eyes turn white with rage.

"Nice to meet you too. Sarcasticly responds Tatsu.

"Team 7: Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura and Ino jump in joy,then look at each other and angst, then dance joyfully together. Sasuke has annoyed look on his face.

'you've got to be kidding me...both of them. Great, this is going to be very annoying.'

Team 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino

Team 9: Lou're Alex, Mitoshi Ryuji, Mito Koji

Team 10: Akimichi Chouji, Mimori Tsukasa, Nara Shikamaru.

"These are the ten Genin teams you will meet your designated teachers in two hours.

Make sure you're back here by then. Until that time, Class Dismissed!" orders Iruka.

The black haired jounin stares into Sandaime's crystal ball noticing his Team 5.

"So that's my team huh?" says the black haired Jounin

"They sure don't look like much."

"Don't underestimate them yet Juji." states Sandaime.

"Hai Hokage-sama." says Juji

'Hmmm, time for a little scouting' thinks juji  
as he forms the ram seal catching all the present Jounin and Sandaime's attention.

"Juji!? What are you up to?" asks Sandaime

Without responding Juji disappears in a white puff of smoke and appears in classroom causing everyone to look toward him. He stands a head taller than Iruka wearing Jounin gear with a large sword attacked to his back. He opens his eyes revealing his yellow glare.

"Hello Team 5." says Juji Tatsu looks at him with slight anger in his eyes.

"Nice to see you again... Akabane Juji, or should i say Juji-sensei

(End Chapter 1)

Next Chapter

Chapter 2

Survival Exercise: Become a Genin or Die

A/N: Yay the first Chapter is done. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the lack of action but it all starts the next episode during the survival test. Thank for reading and please r/r Also the main pairing is set to be Naruto/Sakura but thats going to take a while. So in the next few chapters i'm going to put up the pairings to be voted on besides Naruto/Sakura like who Ino, Tatsu, Kayla, and Sasuke will end up with.


	2. The Trial Of Endurance

_**The Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles**_

_A/N: If you're wondering what Alex looks like he's the kid who knocked Naruto into Sasuke in Episode 3 of the Anime._

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Survival Exercise: Become a Genin or Die**_

Tatsumaru and Juji stare each other in the eye each with a piercing gaze. Naruto and Kayla look at their strange new sensei. The rest of the students are confused wondering why a Jounin would appear so early. A unnerving silence suffocates the room until Juji breaks it.

"Long time no see, Tatsu." greets Juji.

"Juji-sensei, you're early, the next meeting isn't for two hours." says Tatsu his voice suppressing anger.

"Thought I'd scout my squad." replies Juji looking at Naruto then Kayla.

The two students examine their Jounin teacher. He wears standard Jounin gear, horizontally across his back he carries a large sword like Tatsumaru's. He wears his headband normally, his eyes show a man who has been through many battles and enjoyed it.

"So I've got Mimori Kayla, the spoiled little rich girl and Uzumaki Naruto, The worst academy student to ever graduate, Geez my luck is terrible." says Juji his shaking his head.

Juji's comments caused intense rage from the two fore mentioned shinobi both who eyes were white and twitching with anger.

"Juji you are early, I was releasing them from class so they could get ready." says Iruka looking at the Jounin beside him

"I know as i said I'm scouting." says Juji in a calm voice.

" Hey Tatsu," says Naruto looking towards his teammate. "Who is this guy?"

"Our sensei, Akabane Juji, The man who's the reason I'm still in the academy." replies Tatsu.

"Still in?" says Kayla "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," states Tatsu.

"What and still in the Academy!?" yells Naruto screaming the words classroom wanted to yell themselves. "Wow Tatsu you must really suck." says Naruto pointing at him with his trademark fox grin earning him a slap to the back of the head by Tatsu.

"Baka," says Tatsu "I was held back by him for three years."

Naruto rubs his sore head while Juji looks at him.

'_I can't belive that dumb kid is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki_.' thinks Juji. 'Time to see what they're made of'

Juji reaches into his ninja tool bag to grab a kunai with a puff of white smoke, an arm grabs his stopping his advance.

The hand belonged to the son of Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Asuma.

"Cut it out Juji, this isn't the time!" says Asuma sternly.

"Asuma...don't interfere." says Juji coldly.

"Hokage-sama's orders. You can't do anything else until they officially become your team in two hours."

"...Whatever." says Juji jerking his arm from Asuma's grip.

"You three," says Juji catching Team 5's attention. "Tommorow Morning, Training ground #3. 6 am, a survival exercise."

"Survival Exercise?" asks Naruto.

"Why?" asks Kayla "We already practiced survival."

"Not this way." says Tatsu.

This caught everyone's attention wondering what Tatsu meant.

"Yup the exercise is simple, It's you three versus me, If you strike me, I will advance you to the rank of Genin." 

"And if we don't strike you?" asks Kayla

"Simple," replies Juji "I'll kill you."

Juji's words pierced everyone's spirit and caused mental panic throughout the room. Even Sasuke was slightly alarmed by this statement.

"Juji, thats way too far!" says Iruka.

"Yeah Juji thats a bit much." says Asuma.

'_...Ggggreat my sensei is a psycho._' thinks Naruto

'_Kill us, what's this guy problem_?' thinks Kayla

'...' thinks Tatsu.

"Tatsu." says Juji catching the said person's attention.

"Hnnm?" says Tatsu.

"Don't screw up this time." says Juji coldly

"Hai." Tatsu said knowing what Juji was telling him.

With that said Juji disappears in a puff of white smoke leaving everyone in the room to chat amongst themselves about the violent natured Jounin. Most of the normal Konoha gang were shocked by his "survival exercise" others were afraid most Jounin would be that way. Naruto However, stood in his seat shaking with anticipation for the following day. Iruka and Asuma whisper about what do to next.

"Should we say something or confront him about this." says Iruka referring to Juji.

"Sandaime-sama said he's going to deal with it," replies Asuma."So i guess til then we should just continue with the Genin Initiation."

"Okay." says Iruka.

Asuma stands by Iruka as clears his throat turning back to his class.

"Ahem," begins Iruka. "Sorry about that sudden outburst, not all Jounin are like that.

"Take this man for example, "Sarutobi Asuma, The son of Sandaime Hokage. He is the leader of team 10."

"Hiya." says Asuma raising his hand to greet the rookies.

"So as i was stating before Juji's interruption," says Iruka. "You will meet with your assigned teachers in two hours. Class Dismissed!"

The new genin quickly cleared out of the Academy. Asuma offered lunch to his team as a way to get to know them. Unfortunately for him and his wallet he doesn't know about Chouji's eating habits. Sakura and Ino try to go with Sasuke to lunch but he disappears before they can ask him. Team 5 gathers outside of the Academy. Tatsu decides they should decide on a place to eat. Naruto very vocally declares Ichiraku Ramen. Kayla doesn't agree sparking a argument between the two. Tatsu breaks them up and puts in his vote for Ichiraku. Sakura and Ino decide to look for the solitary Uchiha.

_**Ichiraku Ramen 1:46 pm**_

Naruto, Kayla, and Tatsumaru finish eating at Ichiraku and leave heading back to the Academy. Tatsu extends his arms to his teammates on his right and left as a kunai strikes the ground in front of them. A small piece of paper attached to its grip. Kayla pulls the note off of the kunai.

_To Team 5_

_As I said in the class, Tomorrow at 6am a survival exercise for your right to become Genin. I wasn't kidding about what I said. Strike me and you will graduate I'll see to it. Don't strike me and I'll kill you._

_Signed_

_Your loving sensei_

_Akabane Juji._

"...This guy is crazy." says Kayla.

"Typical Juji-sensei." says Juji.

"Hah!" laughs Naruto catching the attention of his teammates.

"I'm the guy who's gonna be Hokage. There's no way some psychopathic Jounin is gonna stop me from attaining that dream. If he says strike him I'll break his nose!"

"Hah Hah Hah Hah Hah, at least one of us is confident." says Tatsu shaking his head.

"Loud mouth." says Kayla.

"You'll see I'm going to be a ninja legend!" declares Naruto.

_**Training Ground #3 6:00 am**_

A barely awake Naruto arrives with Kayla. Naruto can barely keep his eyes open as he walks into the main area. Kayla complains about the early lesson next to the staggering blond. Naruto lets out a huge yawn causing Kayla to yell at him though he is unable to make it out due to his fatigue, something about not yawning without covering his mouth in front of a lady. Naruto sits down in front of a large tree and leans up against it. Kayla sits down on next to him. She takes a deep breath sighs.

"I wonder were Tatsu-san is?" says Naruto.

"Probably sleeping, He is just a sixteen year old dropout." states Kayla.

"Good Morning to you too." comes a voice from above them.

Naruto and Kayla look up to see Tatsumaru laying down in a branch at least fifteen feet above them resting on his sword reading a book like Kakashi does.

"Good Morning Tatsu-san." greets Naruto.

"Morning dropout." says Kayla.

"Hah Hah very funny Kayla-san."

"Hey Tatsu-san, what's with the book?" asks Naruto.

"Oh this its a family book." replies Tatsu.

Naruto stares at the title. "Those who call themselves Shinobi"

"So where's Juji-sensei?" asks Kayla.

"Don't know, he should show up soon enough though." replies Tatsu.

Naruto looks to his side noticing his raven haired rival arriving acomponied by his blond and pink haired fan club.

'_Huh_,' thinks Naruto. '_Why are they here, they're not part of this squad'_

Naruto opens his mouth to ask why they were there.

"Morning dead last." greets Sasuke

"Morning Sasuke-teme." says Naruto a fox-like look across his face.

Kayla smacks Naruto in the back of the head.

"Baka, don't insult Sasuke-kun."

Sakura-chan, Ino, Good Morning." says Naruto rubbing his injury.

"Morning," greets Sakura and Ino.

"...So what are you guys doing here?" asks Kayla.

"Our Sensei told us to be here for a survival exercise."

"The same as ours?" asks Naruto.

"We don't know he just said to come here for a survival exercise and not to eat dinner yesterday." says Sakura.

"Yeah that Kakashi-sensei was a bit weird." adds Ino.

"Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi?" asks Tatsumaru.

"Yeah." replies Sasuke.

"The guy was really strange he asked us to tell him about ourselves and when we asked about him he just told us his name." says Sakura.

"Sounds like him alright." says Tatsumaru.

"You know him?" asks Sasuke.

"Not personally no," replies Tatsumaru. "Juji-sensei does though I've just heard that he's one of the best if not the best Jounin in all of Konoha, He's known as the Copy Ninja but I don't know why exactly.

"...He sure doesn't seem all that strong." says Ino.

_**Training Ground #3 9:00am**_

The six graduates all stumble around the meeting place on Training Ground #3 waiting for their senseis to arrive. Tatsumaru lay in the tree above them fast asleep with his book over his face. Kayla, Ino, and Sakura all complain about the no-show senseis.

Even the level headed Uchiha was beginning to lose his patience. With a large puff of white smoke a white haired man in a Jounin vest appears in a crouched position next to Tatsumaru.

"Yo." was his simple greeting.

"You're late Kakashi-Sensei!" yells Sakura and Ino.

"Sorry I got lost on the path of life."

"...That's the sorriest excuse I've ever heard in my life." says Naruto with his fox like stare.

Kakashi leaps from the tree and appears next to Sasuke.

"Took you long enough." says Sasuke obviously irritated.

"Sorry, ready to get started?" asks Kakashi.

"Hmph."

Sasuke's simple grunt told Kakashi everything he wanted to hear.

"Alright then lets begin. Over there." says Kakashi pointing at three nearby tree stumps.

"Hai Sensei." says Sakura and Ino as they follow Kakashi and Sasuke who are already headed in that direction.

Team 5 watches as Team 7 has a meeting. They notice Kakashi pulls out three bells and explains something to his team.

"Geez," says Naruto with his arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently. "Where the heck is this Juji guy at!?"

"He'll be here don't worry." says Tatsumaru his voice slightly muffled by his book.

_**Training Ground #3 9:15am**_

Out of boredom, Naruto and Kayla have begun to play Rock-Paper-Scissors to kill the time and avoid their irritation. Above them they hear a soft explosion of white smoke. Tatsumaru removes his book from his face and puts it in his bag.

"Its about time Juji-sensei." says Tatsu.

Both Tatsu and Juji disappear in a flash and appear next to Naruto and Kayla.

"Good Morning Squad five." says Juji

"Juji-sensei You are way beyond late!" yells Naruto pointing at his tall sensei.

"What makes you say that Naruto?" says Juji.

"You said six am, its past nine!" 

"And?"

"..."

"You passed my first test for you."

"And what would that be?" asks Kayla

"Not running away from a fight you could lose you life in."

"Huh?" says Naruto.

"I told you if you can't hit me you'll die. You had three hours to run away from this test but you stayed. That was the first trial, The Trial of Courage. Next is the Trial of Endurance. This is where things get hard. Cause now your lives are on the line!"

Naruto steps forward pointing at his sensei. "Hah, if you think I'm gonna let some crazy bastard like you win you are deadly mistaken! I, Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage, will win!"

"Big talk little man."

Juji draws his massive sword and points it at the determined blond with one hand.

"Attack me any time you're ready."

Naruto draws a kunai from his bag and rushes at his sensei.

"Naruto Wait!" yells Tatsu trying in vain to stop the hot headed blond.

Naruto stabs the kunai towards his sensei's chest, Juji grabs Naruto's hand with his free hand and pushes him away. Naruto tries to rebound with a spinning back kick. Juji simply ducks it and sweeps Naruto's right leg with the blunt edge of his sword. Naruto on his back hits the ground hard.

"Ouch Ouch Ouch." grunts the blond as he stands up holding the back of his head.

"Geez Uzumaki, I heard your skills weren't that impressive but this is just embarrassing." says Juji chuckling taunting the hotheaded Uzumaki.

Naruto throws his kunai at Juji's head only to have Juji simply tilt his head to the left to avoid it. Naruto pulls out a smoke bomb from his bag and throws it at Juji. A cloud of black smoke expands around Juji. Naruto draws six shuriken from his bag, three in each hand, and throws them into the smoke cloud. Naruto lets a smile cross his face as he feels his victory is near. The cloud begins to dissapate leading to the answer to Naruto's question.

"Did I get him?" asks the young blond to himself.

The cloud clears away to show Juji not only had dodge the shuriken but he had caught them and was bouncing them in his left hand.

"...kuso." curses Naruto under his breath.

Naruto's two teammates watch the battle nearby, Kayla is in awe of Naruto's very amateur style of fighting. Kayla begins reaching into the travel pack she brought with her and pulls outs a backpack and a large scroll. She draws four senbon from her ninja tool bag and prepares to attack Juji. Tatsumaru extends his arm in front of her to cease her advance.

"Hey whatcha doin dropout," says Kayla irritated towards her teammate. "In case you haven't noticed blondy needs help."

"Not without a plan." replies Tatsu.

Naruto rushes towards his powerful opponent at full sprint and lauches a roundhouse kick at Juji. Juji uses his massive sword to deflect the attack and strikes Naruto with the blunt side of is sword as if Naruto were a baseball. Naruto lands face first into a tree and falls to the ground on his back. Juji appears in front of his face, Naruto hops to his feet and punches at Juji only to have it deflected by Juji's right hand. Naruto backflips away from Juji and grabs a flash bomb from his pack and throws it at Juji. As the blinding flash explodes into the area blinding Juji, Naruto hides behind a tree in the forest in front of him. He crouches down leaned against the tree breathing heavy from the tiring battle.

"Hah'" laughts Naruto under his breath. "Plus he cant us his sword in here."

A loud slicing sound pierces Naruto's ears as the large tree behind slides diagonally off of its base becoming a stump. He looks up to see Juji has cut through the tree with little effort. Naruto dashes away from the stump and turns to his sensei after fleeing a few feet away.

"Pathetic Naruto," says Juji shaking his head and sheathing his sword. "I think its time I showed you just how serious this is." Juji claps his palms together and looks at the confused yet determined Naruto. Juji begins forming a series of hand seals.

"Snake, rat, dragon, monkey, dragon, boar."

"Now Naruto learn the power of Ninjutsu!"

"Lightning Style: Electric Fissure!"(A/N: I can't find a site to translate these names into Japanese :(

Juji slams his palm to the ground causing it to turn lightning purple all the way to Naruto.

Tatsumaru and Kayla are busy drawing out a plan when they sense the enormous amount of Chakra, Tatsumaru eyes become wide with shock as he sees the attack.

"Naruto MOVE! he's going to kill you with that move."

Naruto looks to Tatsumaru to confirm what he said only to be surrounded by the purple light. Sharp pain shoots through his body as a wave of massive electricity surges through his body causing him to spasm involuntarily. He screams out in pain as he falls to the ground met by more electricity. Tatsumaru leaps towards his fallen comrade and throws four kunai at Juji. Juji lifts his palm and jumps away from the kunai. Tatsumaru swiftly picks up the Naruto and rushes past Kayla towards the woods.

"Kayla move it we have to retreat!" orders Tatsu as he runs by.

Kayla quickly follows her silver haired team member, The three disappear into the trees away from the danger of their violent opponent. Juji shakes his head and begins walking towards the woods they ran into placing his hands in his pockets.

Tatsumaru, Kayla, and the fallen Naruto in a clearing a good distance away from Juji. Tatsumaru places Naruto in front of a large tree to give him a cool hiding place. Kayla looks at the blond with slight concern in her eyes, both feeling remorseful for him but also fearing the fact that Juji used such a powerful ninjutsu on a rookie.

'_...This guy is serious, if we're not careful...he'll kill us_'

Kayla notices a slight rustle in the bushes and readies her senbon needles. Tatsu and Kayla notice a slight blur around them as if time had distorted. Tatsumaru picks Naruto back up and crouches into stance to leap into the forest.

"Kayla, lets go," he orders as he begins his leap. "If Juji-sensei catches us now we're dead."

"Right." says Kayla as she follows her teammate into the thick forest.

Tatsumaru begins treating Naruto's wounds but notices something strange, there were none.

"...No wounds...is this Kyuubi's chakra...or...kuso."

"Kayla!"

Tatsumaru turns to Kayla to notice she is smirking at him.

"Hey Tatsu-kun...I'm really scared could we keep moving."

"...Damn you Sensei!" yells Tatsumaru as he picks up Naruto and puts him under his right arm.

Kayla leaps through the thick brush trying to keep up with Tatsu.

Tatsu comes to a stop in a large clearing. Kayla looks at her elder teammate.

"Hey dropout, why'd we stop?"

"Cause you're a lot dumber than i thought you were."

"Dumb!? I'll SHOW YOU DUMB YOU LITTLE SON OF A

Tatsumaru becomes surrounded by white smoke and Kayla struggles to look into it to see what he's up to.

"Tsk Tsk Kayla-san, I heard you had some of the highest grades in the academy," says Juji emerging from the smoke holding a log. Kayla eyes open wide in shock.

"Sensei...That means that this is..."

"Thats right lesson two: Genjutsu."

(End Chapter 2)

A/N Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out I had a lot of at home problems but I hope to get chapter 3 out within a week or two. The next two chapters will wrap up the Survival Excersise and then the true adventure begins...if the Team 5 survive their fight with the toughest sensei in all of Konoha.


End file.
